new_albionfandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar
Calendar A year is the cycle of the four seasons, Winter, Spring, Summer, and Autumn. Each Season and Month has its own unique effect on the world's natural magicks. *Year (4 Seasons) *Season (3 Months) *Month (3 Weeks) *Week (9 Days) 'Winter' A time of cycles, silence, and survival. Greywind The year begins in a cold, suffocating silence. Midwinter The bleak Midwinter scourges the world over, scouring away the traces of the year before. Frostlight The winds of Winter abate as Greywind takes hold, where the entire world waits for the first signs of Spring. 'Spring' A time of beginnings, regrowth, and hunger. Greenwind Springtide Hearthings 'Summer' A time of ambition, order, and opportunity. Veltenner Midsummer Fairmoon 'Autumn' A time of magic, mischief, and decay. Candlepyre Autumntide Hexenzeit The Carturian Calendar Developed by an association of scholars, explorers, and mystics, the Carturian Calendar records the changing Constellations and their effects on the realms. This calendar is a living document, as the shifts and changes in each year's night skies must be recorded. The Major Constellations are the best recorded, and it often falls on local record-keepers to observe the rise and fall of Minor Constellations in their given region. Carturian scholars often pass their records through correspondence to larger cities where their more experienced brethren reside, who in turn meet at notoriously argumentative councils held to consolidate their gathered celestial data. Major Constellations *Knife-and-Knight *Phoenix *Serpent *Swarm *Throne Minor Constellations The Halachan Calendar Codified by the druid-sages of Lachloss, the Halachan Calendar records the effects of the time of year on the realms. The Prime is suffused with a highly reactive layer of mana which surrounds the world like a second skin. Mortals can weild this mana to work feats of natural magic, but its most common form is the cycle of seasons. Each season has different effects on the world in its time of passing, and each month its own influence as well. The year is organized into four seasons. Each season is eighty-one (81) days long and consists of three twenty-seven (27) day months, for a total of three-hundred-twenty-four (324) days. Seasons The seasonal calendar goes as follows; Winter Greywind Midwinter Hearthings Spring ??? Springtide ??? Summer Veltenner (???) Midsummer Aborast (???) Autumn Candlepyre Autumntide Hexenzeit Months The months of the year go as follows; Candlepyre Autumntide Hexenzeit holidays - Fairmoon, Karlsmark, Veltenner, Frostlight, Sterrenzeit Days of the Week A week in the Halachan Calendar is nine days long. Each month begins on First Day and ends on its third Last Day. The only variance is that First Day takes the appropriate title for whatever week of the month it is; Second Day for the second week, and Third Day for the third week. In order, the days are; Records and Writing Practices vary across the realms of which order to present the date in, but common use is to present the day, month, and then year and age. In cultures where accounting and beaurocracy are of importance, the date is typically recorded in an abbreviated or numerical format. Traditional Format *Sondae the 11th, of Veltenner, Year 160 of the Second Age. Abbreviated Format *Son 11, VELT, 160, 2A Numerical Format *11 / 4 / 160 / 2 Category:Lore